The Caged Bird and the Wild Tiger
by Emmera
Summary: Whoot, my first fanfic! Summary inside, R&R. Thanks!


Dun dun! I re-wrote my old fanfic heh heh. Please note it IS a _**fan**_fic. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters besides Tenshi. But I don't really own her. I don't care if people use her name, it just means "Angel" in Japanese. Just please don't use my general idea or I'll have Neji **Kill Joo Ded**. Hahah. Speaking of Neji, he IS OOC. Extremely OOC. And yes, in later chapters it does get sorta fluffy. I do NOT want any crap from you NejiTen fans. This is a fanfic, so I have a right to force Neji to fall in love with whoever I please. Some of the other future couples are NaruHin, SasuSaku, InoShika, KibaTen, and whatever else my twisted mind comes up with. Please R&R! I would love to have suggestions from any of you on how to make my story better. I apologize for my horrendous spelling, I'm not good at putting what I hear into words. Thanks for reading my drabble, enjoy!

She woke up cold, alone. It wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last. It's not like she cared anymore, no one could love her. All she was, all she is, is a filthy half-breed. She let her race die, she fled to this world, and she let her father escape. But now she won't give in any longer. She _is _a Jounin of the Hidden Leaf Village after all, half elf or not.

"Look, Tenshi, I know you don't want to do this, but we need someone of your skills to help with the Chuunin Exam this year." The 3rd Hokage said calmly.

"Hmph." Grunted Tenshi as she flipped her dark brown hair across her ivory face, deep jade eyes glistening as she crossed her arms over her chest and slid down in her chair. The 3rd Hokage sighed and remained silent for what seems like hours. "No arguing, now go." "Fine," she replied, "But on one condition."

"And what would that be?" the Hokage smiled.

"_I_ get to choose who _I _help, **not **the examiners."

"So be it. We will see you at training 44 tomorrow. You are dismissed."

Tenshi smirked and walked off, short black dress catching the air. "That girl is a handful" sighed the 3rd Hokage. Tenshi caught the murmured phrase right as she opened the door, after all, elves don't have long ears for nothing. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she smiled as the disappeared into the wind.

"Ah crap." Tenshi said as she hurriedly got dressed. "I'm late…….I hope they haven't started without me…."

At training ground 44, the students sighed and talked amongst their selves. "What is taking them so long?" complained Sakura. "Stop whining" said Sasuke. "I'm sure whoever is taking so long will be here soon."

"Everyone shut up!" exclaimed Anko who had randomly appeared in front of the gate. "Your examiners are here." "Examiners?" questioned Shikamaru, "There are only one of you." "Or are there?" smirked Anko. "Everyone please welcome your new examiner, Tenshi." In a puff of fire and smoke, Tenshi appeared, wearing her standard uniform with her headband covering her ears, pinning them down, making them unable to see. She had two chopsticks in her mouth and was holding a cup of instant ramen. She looked alarmed by where she was, and at all the hopeful Genin looking at her curiously. Anko had a flat expression on her face. "Sorry, I thought you would be ready by now" Anko smirked. "Ahahaha very funny. I forgot to laugh. Well, since I'm here," Tenshi surveyed the small crowd. "Ibiki let far too many pass. Maybe I'm not needed." She smiled. "I'll be on my way then…."

"Now hold up," Anko said, putting her palm in front of the Jounin. "I don't think so. You know better than any of us, far more dangers lurk in that forest than mere ninja."

"Fine." Tenshi frowned. She turned back to face the obviously confused genin standing in front of her. "Good afternoon. My name is Tenshi. I assume Anko told you what was going to happen during the course of this exam?" There were various murmurs of "No" and heads shaking. Tenshi's expression hardened as she spun on her heel to face Anko. "I hate you." She sighed jokingly as she turned back around. "Well, during the second exam, you will be locked in here," she waved a hand in front of the training area. "With one of two scrolls, a scroll of heaven or a scroll of earth. You won't know which team has which, but your mission is to get the other scroll, and make it to the tower with both of them. If one teammate doesn't make it, the whole team fails. Got it? Oh, by the way. People will die. But no worries, one lucky team can get my help. The first team to find me might get my help, but it takes a lot to convince me." She smirked and disappeared into the forest.

"Okkkkaaayyyy……" said Anko somewhat disapprovingly. "Now that you have your scrolls, get with your team and go to the starting gate of your choice. Good luck." She disappeared and the groups mumbled off to their starting gates of choice.

Hours passed as Tenshi sat in a tree, close to starting gate 33. "Hmmmmmm" she wondered, peering out of a branch. "I do wonder who I get to help this time around………" The teams were released into the forest. The team that had chosen gate 33 was team 9, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. "Ok," Kiba said. "We need to find that thing we were looking for. Can you help look Hinata?" "Ok," she said. "Byakuugan!" She looked around, and just happened to see Tenshi in her little perch. "Up there, look!" Hinata exclaimed in her weak voice. Tenshi jumped down from her tree. "Ah, I see you found me. I suppose I'll help you, you look like an, an interesting group. But before we continue, I think I'll call on an old friend." She formed the sign of the tiger, and her eyes turned white. Out of nowhere, a crème colored wolf with large fangs ran up to Tenshi, who now had returned back to normal, and growled at the surprised team. "Good boy Anka, good boy." She said as she patted the wolf. "This is my companion Anka. We've worked together for quite some time." She smiled. Akamaru jumped out from Kibas' coat and yelped. "Why, that's quite a cute dog you have there Kiba, what's his name?" she asked as she bent down to pet Akamaru. "His names Akamaru." Said Kiba in a defensive tone. "How do you know our names?" Aeidail shrugged. "Why should I not?" "Because, we've never met you before." said Kiba,

"Doesn't mean I've never met you." Tenshi replied with a smirk.

"Ok then," Kiba said after a short pause. 'I'd better not drag it out long….' He thought to himself

"What's the catch?"

"What catch?" Tenshi looked genuinely confused.

"You know, what can you not help us with?"

"Oh. Well, the only catch is, I can't kill anyone personally or help you kill anyone, unless they get out of hand and put us all in danger."

"Ok then." He replied. "What do we do next?"

As team 9 and Tenshi sat around the crackling orange fire, all eyes were on her as she pulled out a small glass vial, filled with what seemed to be a strange blue concoction of sorts. "What is that?" asked Hinata. "My people call it Faẻlnịrv. A man can live for three days on naught else."

"Your people? You mean your clan?"

Tenshi smiled and said "I really suppose I shouldn't keep it a secret anymore……"

She reached for the knot where her headband was tied around her head, concealing her ears. She loosened the knot and allowed the headband to fall into her lap. As she did, they all stared in shock at her ears, which reached to the top of her head, and reached another 5 inches higher. "As you can see, I'm not human. What I am…." She grimaced at the thought, "Is an elf. No, elves are not the little short creatures that live in mushrooms." She scowled, "Well, I'm not entirely elf. I'm a half-breed. Part elf, part human. But that's not all. The rest you'll find out eventually." She smiled that irresistible, yet evil smirk of a smile, with just a hint of fang.

(Fast-forward to the preliminaries)

Everyone was waiting. Waiting for the second pair of fighters to be announced. Ada was perched on top of the statue of the sign of the tiger. Suddenly, a gust of wind burst through the door. A handsome man stepped into the arena. "I hope I did not cause any problems." He said in a gruff voice. Tenshi jumped down from her perch. "Father." She scowled. "Daughter." He replied. Tenshi's angled jade eyes hardened. "I only came here because you need to be……..exterminated. All you are is a filthy half-breed. And that is all you'll ever be." He smirked. Tenshi drew a sword and held it up to her father's chin. "You, you are worse than filth. You don't even deserve to live."

"Look who's talking."

"I'm the one who gave you a life!"

"You're also the one who took it away." And with that, she drew her sword back and lunged at the smirking man. "Good bye father."

She kicked him to the floor, and shoved the sword through his chest. She walked away, up the staircase to the sidelines. As she walked to the back of the room, her father turned his head to face her. "Tenshi, daughter, I am sorry. Please, spare me. Please, I-I'm begg-cough-begging you. Please!" Tenshi looked at him unsympathetically "Shut the hell up." She then threw a kunai knife at him, and it hit him between the eyes. And he was no more. Tenshi continued to walk off up the stairs. Everyone stared at her in shock, for she had just killed a man, no, her father, with extreme ease, and no signs of emotion or remorse across her ivory face. The only expression was a scowl. "That man," she announced to the astonished crowd, "was hardly my father. He was hardly sane at that. He killed my mother, my sister, my family. His family. He killed my heart. He deserved no better than what he got." As she walked by, one of the ninja looked at her with awe. His name was Hyuuga Neji. She caught him blushing, raised an eyebrow and continued walking.

The rest of the preliminaries continued smoothly. Afterwards, Tenshi went outside and sat on the edge of a lake, staring into the sky. Neji walked up to her and sat beside her. "Hello," he said extending a hand, "My name is,"

"Neji Hyuuga. I know." She finished for him, monotone

"How-?"

"I've been here longer than you know. I met your father before….well, you know. He was very proud of you. He loved you more than you'll ever know. I wish my father had been like that." Neji looked down at the ground, saddened.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm fine. But can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"How could you do that? Kill your father I mean, without even shedding a single tear or even caring?"

"It's hard to explain. It's like, when someone you know changes so much you don't even know who they are. That makes it easier, but it'll never be as easy as you want. I cared for my father yes, but he wasn't really my father anymore. He never really loved me like a father should, but we share that connection, you know?"

"Yeah." He said, even though he didn't completely understand.

Anka came running up to Tenshi, tail wagging, tongue hanging out. Neji drew a kunai knife. "No, it's fine. This is my companion, Anka." Tenshi said. Anka licked Neji's arm. "See? He likes you." Tenshi laughed a little. So did Neji. "Well," she said, "I've got matters to attend to. It was nice talking to you, Neji. I hope to see you again sometime. Later."

"See you around, I suppose."

Tenshi smiled and disappeared into the wind.

'She's, different.' Neji thought to himself. 'I like her.'


End file.
